Happy Birthday, Sakura!
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Hanyalah secuil cerita ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke menguncapkan selamat ulang tahun di penghujung waktu/FluffyMabye/Special fic for Haruno Sakura's birthday 28 March./Short fic


Happy Birthday, Sakura!

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

.

Special short fic For Sakura's Birthday

.

Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu nampak menggaruk pipinya, berulang kali maniknya yang serupa klorofil nampak menyipit. Rumus-rumus fisika yang membuat pusing serasa berputar-putar di otaknya. Sesekali si merah muda mengerucut dan membolak-balik halaman si buku yang kini tengah ia pandangi dengan berjuta rasa itu.

"Haaahh! Aku paling enggak suka fisika! BIKIN PUSIIINGG!" Haruno Sakura serta merta mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia segera beranjak, meninggalkan si buku yang tengah terbuka meminta perhatian.

"Ihhh… ngapain sih! Pakai ada pelajaran fisika segala?! Terkutuklah orang-orang yang udah bikin rumus ruwet bin njelimet kaya gitu!" rutuknya.

Ia bersandar malas di atas ranjang, menenggelamkan wajah ayunya di dalam empuknya bantal. Tangannya yang mungil segera meraih ponsel _android touch screen_ miliknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ enggak sms ya?" ia bergumam. "Haah… mana mungkin ayam satu itu bakal sms?! Kalau waktu-waktu gini kan kerjaannya cuma saling tatap mesra sama buku-buku di perpus!" ia nampak mendesah. "Kenapa sih, aku sama Sasuke-_kun_ tu beda banget, aku emang suka buku… tapi sebangsa novel sama _manga-manga_ gitu…" manik klorofilnya nampak menerawang. "Kok ya enggak bosan ya? melototin tulisan-tulisan kaku kayak gitu? Yah, mending kalo materinya sejarah ato cerita gitu…"

Surainya yang berwarna merah muda nampak berantakan di atas bantal. Sampai akhirnya sepasang iris klorofil itu semakin lama kian menutup bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang menyergap.

.

.

"_Sakura… jadilah pacarku?"_

_Sepasang iris akik itu nampak menatap datar sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda, sang gadis nampak mengerjab. Sampai sebuah tawa garing meluncur dari bibir gadis itu._

"_Hee, jadi pacar kamu? Kamu enggak ngigau kan?" _

_Si pemuda dengan surai hitam itu nampak mendecih. "Aku serius nih, kau ini… orang lagi serius 'nembak' malah diketawain!" ia tiba-tiba mendekati Sakura. "Kamu harusnya bersyukur, bisa jadi pacar orang seperti aku! Jadi, kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?" perintahnya._

_Sakura nampak mengangkat tinggi-tinggi alisnya. "Enggak deh, makasih… aku lagi enggak pengen pacaran! Lagian walau kamu ganteng, kayaknya sebelas duabelas sama Noctis, tapi kamu enggak seksi kaya Kazama Jin! Jadi kamu belum masuk tipe-ku" _

_Jleb!_

_Sakura nampak berbalik pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Sorry ya!"_

_._

"Ra… Sakura?!" Sakura nampak mengerjab ketika merasakan tepukan di pipinya. Kelopaknya perlahan terbuka dan di hadapannya nampak sepasang manik akik yang menatapnya datar.

"Hah… eh… Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sakura memekik kecil. "Tumben kok… ngapain ke sini?!" ia menatap heran sang pacar.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Hn."

Maniknya yang hitam nampak melirik buku-buku yang berantakan di atas meja belajar. "Sudah belajar?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk sembari tangannya yang mungil mengucek matanya. "Iya, tadi ketiduran kayaknya. Oh ya, gimana sama seminarmu di kampus?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sang kekasih sejenak, "sudah selesai kok!"

"Ano… jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hn, jam 11!" Sasuke nampak menatap jam yang tengah bergerak di atas dinding. Sakura pun mengikuti tatapan Sasuke. Nampak iris klorofilnya membelalak.

"Hah! Udah jam segini?!" Sakura nampak memekik. Sampai ia menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan heran. "Lha, terus, ngapain Sasuke-_kun_ malah kesini? Enggak pulang sekalian, entar kalau Bibi Mikoto nyariin?!"

Sasuke menatap sang kekasih datar. Maniknya yang berwarna hitam itu nampak melembut.

"Hari ini aku sibuk banget buat seminar dan lainnya, dan aku baru inget ada sesuatu yang belum aku selesaikan hari ini! mumpung masih sempat… jadi aku langsung saja ke rumahmu!" ucapnya.

Sakura nampak mengigit bibirnya, menahan senyum. "A… aku tahu kok. la-lagian kan hari ini kamu sibuk banget! Dan lagi, kamu kan sibuk banget hari ini…" ucapnya. "Lagian… tadi pagi kan, kamu udah sms!"

Sasuke kembali melihat jam yang tengah bergerak perlahan. "Memang… tapi… aku ingin ketemu kamu langsung. Kayaknya masih sempat!"

Sakura hanya bisa membeku, ketika tangan besar Sasuke menarik tubuh mungilnya, memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun… Sakura!"

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum yang perlahan mulai tertarik dari bibirnya. Jemari kecilnya meremas kaos Sasuke erat.

"Terima kasih ya… Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

.

Fin!

aa… maaf ya gaje…

sibuk sama ujian de el el, inget kalo Sakura-chan sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Jadi langsung ngebut bikin fic apa adanya. X3 g tau ya, ini termasuk fluff drabble ato gimana.

Intinya… selamat ultah buat Saku-chan… moga-moga tambah cantik terus beneran canon sama Sasu-kyun! XD

\(^.^)/

Sign,

Kazama Sakura


End file.
